


birthing

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>childbirth rituals with the Zaoldyeck family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthing

**birthing**  
 **Disclaimer:** HxH belongs to Togashi Yashihiro  
 **Wordcount:** 100

 

“Green,” said Illumi, gripping the bedpost nervously. His eyes widened. “They’re so _pretty_ , Father.”

“What are you, colour-blind?” Seven-year-old Miruki snorted. “They’re obviously blue. Teal-blue.”

Illumi brought out his needles, Miruki unsheathed the latest electronic knife from Mattel Inc., and they began to debate vigorously the colour of the baby’s eyes. Blood flew in all directions.

“Shush, dears!” scolded Kikyou Zaoldyeck, a skeletal, postnatal figure lying beneath lace bedsheets. “Don’t upset your brother. It’s nearly time for his very first meal.”

She smiled up at her husband. "Darling, have you prepared the poison?"

Four days later, they started electrifying Killua.

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), prompt #1


End file.
